


003-1

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: 斜线有意义ABO警告





	003-1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义  
> ABO警告

 

    “这样太草率了。”

    William Johnson摩挲着络腮胡，又摇了摇头。

    “这太草率了。”

 

    “这是千载难逢的机会。”Charles Lee站起来，望向圆桌后的Haytham，“现在，兄弟会的咽喉恰好暴露了出来，而他们显然不能与我们抗衡。是时候采取行动了，sir。”

    “但消息可能是假的！”Benjamin Church尖刻地指出。

    “Charles说的对。Achilles家人的死为我们制造了机会。”Haytham也站了起来，“根据线人传回的情报，这不是一起简单的车祸，这是谋杀。此外……我想他也不至于用自己的妻儿开玩笑。”

    “刺客什么都做得出来。”Church反驳。

    “情报不会错！”

    “情报可能会错，但我从未说过，要一切以情报为准。”Haytham淡淡地打断他们。

    “但您要怎么办呢？哦，联合美国人，把警察调出来、再把刺客们押到局子里拘留一段时间？”Johnson用指节敲着桌子，“出师须有名，大团长。”

    “走私。派人查一查，应该不难抓住把柄。”

    “海关的人早就被他们收买了。”

    “你错了，朋友，”Haytham笑了笑，拿起一支马克笔，“你以为兄弟会走私什么？象牙，还是海洛因？”他在白板上画了一个大大的红圈，“是政治，危险的东西。政客们都有不可告人的小秘密，一旦被情报局知道了，海关也担不起责任。”

    “您又有几成把握？”

    “我们在情报局也有人。只要稍稍施加一点压力，我确定联合政府的警察会帮助我们。”

    “还有大选，我们可以在这上面做文章。”Charles Lee补充。

    “确保当权者站在我们这边，很重要。”

    “好吧，我还有什么可说的呢？”Church向后靠在椅子上，双手交叠。  

 

    Haytham在白板上写下一行字。“我会制定一份更详细的计划，稍后分发给诸位。”他用笔敲着白板，“不过，我相信你们已经清楚自己负责的领域了。”

    他的属下们一齐看向他。圣殿骑士大团长平静得像是任务已经结束了。

    Haytham再次用笔敲了敲白板。

    “有异议吗，绅士们？”

    一阵沉默。

 

    “好吧，好吧。”Johnson摊开双手，“我赞同。但Master Birch是一定要知道这件事的。”

    “我会负责通知Reginald。”Haytham转向他，“另外，麻烦告知Thomas，准备好他的人马。”

    “好。”

    “那么，我将这次行动的代号定为‘弗吉尼亚·戴尔’。”Haytham的手在桌面上攥紧，“能否占据这个美丽的新世界，就看我们了，绅士们。”

    “愿洞察之父引导我们。”他说。

    其他人跟着重复了一遍。

 

    Haytham目送着其他人出去，但Charles Lee留了下来，似乎没有要走的打算。

    Haytham勉强向他挤出一个笑容。“谢谢你，Charles。”

    “我会始终支持您。”下属低下头，“但是，我也得说，您这样太冒险了。”

    “我们没有时间了。”Haytham异常平静。他的脸色苍白如纸，只有蓝眼睛里闪烁着一点炽热的光。

 

    “您的脸色很差，您确定要立刻开始行动？”

    “我没事。”他说。

    “我认为您应该让Master Birch了解此事，”Lee斟酌着开口，“这次行动至关重要，可能需要来自大陆的技术支援……”

    “我自有安排，Charles。”Haytham把文件摞在一起，注视着他，“情况没那么糟。兄弟会的情报网还没有建成，我们只要破坏掉它的几个分支，就足够了。”

    “但Master Birch比您更了解Achilles，还有他手下的暴徒……您或许应该听听他的意见。”

    “Reginald和这事脱不了关系。”Haytham揉着额角，“意见？我看他只会嘲笑我的无能。”

    “Sir，您知道，Master有时过分严苛了……”

    “好了，Charles，到此为止吧。我要下楼看看。”

    他夹起文件，绕过Lee，径直向门外走去。

 

    “Sir，您应该通知Master Birch的。”

    Haytham没有回头，只是停下。“我知道，Charles。别再说了。”

    “您的母亲和姐姐，您也要为她们着想。”

    “别说了。”

 

 

 

    “Gist，帮我修一下。”

    “终于坏了？”

    “嗯。”

    “老天爷，你早就该换个新的了。”Gist把那个U盘扔回去，“我这是管微机的，又不是收废品的。”

    “我没时间买新的。”Shay接住，笑眯眯地凑过来，“要不，把你的借我用一下吧。”

    “不行！”Gist慌忙护住自己的U盘。

    “拜托，今天下午17楼有个很重要的会，我得赶紧把材料排好版印出来。”

    “那也不行！”

    “你是不是往里面存了什么？给我看看。”

    Shay朝他的电脑扑去，但Gist抢先拔下了U盘，侧身躲过，顺便把旁边的转椅踢过去。对方一个闪身，抓着转椅扶手绕到他背后，抬手劈中Gist的手腕。U盘应声掉落，Gist弯腰去捡，结果被Shay绊倒。两人的身体叠在一起打了个滚，撞在办公桌上。

 

    “Shay？”

    两人双双抬头，看见Haytham一脸嫌恶，站在门口。

    “我……”

“他把我当成回收站了，什么玩意都往这儿丢。”Gist率先告状，“我告诉过他，那个垃圾已经没有拯救的价值了：接口磨损，接触不良，或许本来就不是什么正经货。您评评理，为什么要……”

    “好了，”Haytham打断他，“给他修。Shay，你跟我来。”

    “Sir？”

    “我们去一个地方。放心，不会扣你的工资。”

 

    身后，Gist嘟囔着捡起U盘。HOPE，上面歪歪扭扭地刻了四个字母，没有商标。果不其然，他在心里骂着Shay，什么垃圾都往他这儿扔。

 

 

 

    上午的城市安静得像阳光下的海面。Shay本以为Haytham会叫计程车，他却选择了地铁。从阴暗的地下出来后，两人心照不宣地深吸了一口气，看来他们都对太阳抱有眷恋。

    新大陆海洋馆，从外面看来，像某种突然坠落在地球上的外星生物。建筑整体向一侧倾斜，银色的外壳在日光下闪着镭射般的光泽，颇具后现代主义的未来感。

    “我从前经常来这里。”当他们走入大门时，Haytham解释道。

    “我刚搬到新大陆时，有一次路过这儿。”Shay不好意思地摸摸头，“但我没进去。门票对那时的我来说太贵了。”

    “很荣幸陪你第一次参观。”

 

    大厅宽广而明亮，两侧的落地窗旁摆着盆栽。问询台旁，是一家四口。大人同工作人员说着话，两个小孩子在一旁追逐彼此，差点撞到Haytham。楼梯上零星站了几个游客，有人倚着栏杆，有人干脆坐在上面。阳光从透明穹顶穿进来，被巧妙地引至每一层的钢架结构，经过反射，最终落回地面。

    大家都不忙。

    两人并肩走上楼梯。“我很喜欢这种宏大而又纯净的感觉。”Haytham说，“我八岁那年，父亲第一次带我来到这儿，就让我深受震撼。‘保持敬畏，儿子，’他说，‘如果你想看的更远。’”

    “他说的很有道理。”

    “是的，”Haytham微微低下头，一绺头发从他的辫子里滑出来，垂到额前，“他说过无数有道理的话，我依然记得很清楚。他帮我构建了对这个世界的敬畏，而海洋馆，的确是他完成教育的最好选择。”

    “这让我想到了教堂。”

    “没错，这种氛围教堂里也有。但是我讨厌宗教。新世界的宗教是在一片废墟上建立的，”Haytham冲他摇摇头，“想要看真正的教堂，必须回到旧大陆。”

    “这样吗……我还没去过新大陆的哪所教堂。”

    也许第一次去，是为了和Haytham举行婚礼？Shay偷偷瞥了他一眼。说出来，大概会被骂幼稚吧。他可不像那种会考虑结婚的人。

 

    展馆内部暗极了，只有每个水族箱四周的灯管发出幽幽的光，散发出海洋特有的深邃。Shay会跑到每个箱子附近，认真地读那些关于海洋生物的介绍。一位老师带着一群春游的孩子走到热带鱼水族箱的旁边，指着那些色彩斑斓的生物讲解。Shay居然也凑过去听，和那群小孩子站在一起。Haytham不得不也走过来，向那位老师露出一个带着歉意的微笑。

    光滑的地板上反射出他们两人的影子。Shay并不总是跟在Haytham身边，他东瞧瞧，西看看，来回穿梭。Haytham对各种水族箱提不起兴趣，但离开Shay，他便彻底形单影只了。每次Shay跑开一段距离，他的脚就像不听使唤似的，领着他走向那个没见过世面的家伙。

    见鬼了。  
  


    Shay趴在一个玻璃箱附近，观察着里面指甲大小的水母。它们微小的身躯发出荧光，犹如超脱了这个世界的束缚，毫无阻力，却又丝毫不愿离开这片小小的水域，只是漫无目的地漂游着。

    突然，一张经过折射的脸贴在了玻璃箱的另一侧。扭曲的五官把Shay吓了一跳。

    “Sir，你吓到我了！”

    “半小时后，地下一层会有白鲸表演。”Haytham慢悠悠地说，“我就是为这个来的。”

 

    两人又以散步的速度走下楼。途中，不时有情侣手牵手与他们擦肩而过。Shay下意识望了一眼Haytham，对方双臂环胸，似乎没有打算也牵起他的手。

    正当他揣度着，让大团长当着众人放下尊严被他搂在怀里，自己会不会挨上一巴掌时，Haytham开口了：

    “你考虑过刺客和圣殿骑士，究竟哪个更正确吗？”

    Shay想了想，小心翼翼地说：“没有哪个更正确，只有哪个更适合。”

    Haytham等待着他。

    “其实，我同Monro教授讨论过这些问题。”

    “说来听听？”

    “我们追求的是什么？自由，还是相对的和平？事实上，二者缺一不可。我想，圣殿骑士统治世界，还是刺客占领全球，这都不重要；重要的是二者同时存在，互相牵制……”

    “哦，没想到你还有这种想法。”Haytham点点头，“有趣。”

    “这世界是永远处于战争中的，缺失了任意一方，战争都不可能继续下去。然而我们的目的并不是打败敌人，而是维持平衡。一旦天平复位，就没必要再打下去了。”

    “可你又怎么保证我们的敌人也抱有同样的想法呢？”

    “首先，他们能充当我们的敌人，说明我们势均力敌。”Shay在空中比划着，“纵使他们想要侵占更多，也要优先考虑我们的实力。这样，无形中就形成了平衡。”

    他们沿着玻璃幕墙行进。时不时有海洋生物向他们游来，又在中途折返。

 

    “但这个世界从来就不是平衡的。”Haytham突然说。

    “为什么？”

    “从最细微的角度来看，我们每个人，天生就带有差别。”

    “是啊，可是没人能够，也不应该以一己之力压倒他人。”

    “或许你是没体会过当omega的感受。”Haytham嘲讽道。

    “我们是人。人总是要挺直腰杆活着的。”

    “Monro没跟我说过你的……你的这些言论。”Haytham若有所思地点着头，“看来，让你进入Abstergo是一个正确决定。”

    “我们更欢迎那些有独立思想的人。”他又补充了一句。

    “能待在Abstergo是我最大的幸运，”Shay绽出一个笑容。“当然，还有你身边。”

 

    路过礼品店时，Haytham停了下来。他拿起一顶三角帽，把玩了一会，把它扣在脑袋上。

    “怎么样？”

    “你看起来像个18世纪的水手……或者海盗？”Shay摸着下巴打量他，“等等，我给你拍一张。”

    但Haytham把帽子摘了下来。他从一群游客中挤过，到收银台结账，买下了那顶帽子。

 

    他们出了礼品店，外面已经聚了很多人。刚才那队集体春游的小学生也来了，他们的老师擎着一面蓝色的小旗，走在最前面。看见Shay和Haytham，她向他们点头致意。

    “白鲸表演马上要开始了，得快点。”Shay抓住Haytham的手，牵着他向楼梯口走去，“二楼视野比较好，人也没那么多。”

    Haytham无奈地被他扯着，另一只手还拎着那顶滑稽的三角帽。Shay很用力地抓着他的手，迈开大步向二楼跑去。恍惚间，他仿佛看见父亲与幼时的自己——父亲坚持让他自己走路，而不是抱着他，他只能拼命小跑跟在他的后面。他始终走在自己前面，直到消失。Shay也会是一样的命运。

    他们来到二楼的平台上，那里已经聚集了一些人，不过大部分还是情侣。从这儿刚好可以俯瞰整个白鲸池，池子是空的，只有一群小孩子兴奋地趴在玻璃上。

    距离表演开始还剩三分钟。

 

    “Sir，你想不想……”

    Shay忽然凑了过来。

    他的眼神很容易读懂，与每个他们缠绵在一起的晚上别无二致。Haytham慌乱起来，数千个画面在他脑子里闪回：趴在办公桌上的Shay；站在玻璃门外偷看他的Shay；浴缸里的Shay；床上的Shay；以为他睡着了，轻轻去拉他的手的Shay……Shay，全部是Shay。

    但Haytham生硬地推开他，低头咳了一声，“人很多。”

    不用看也知道对方脸上是怎样一副失落。Haytham刻意低下头，盯着空洞的水池。

 

    两道白色闪过，人群爆发出一阵欢呼。

    悠扬的音乐缓缓响起，是那首老歌，《我心永恒》。这么多年了，一点没变。人们纷纷掏出手机，拍照，录像。两条白鲸在潜水员的引领下，优雅地游动，缓缓来到玻璃幕墙中央。

    音乐逐渐攀上高//潮，掌声与尖叫愈发热烈。

    在这些纷杂的噪音中，Shay的一句低语却格外清晰。

    “没关系，反正我们也有的是机会。”

 

 

    他突然愤怒地拽过他的领子，扳着他的脸与他吻在一起。Shay措手不及，乱了阵脚，不得不倚在了栏杆上。Haytham紧紧逼迫，彷佛在发泄，彷佛这将是他们之间最后一个吻。

    Shay试图用舌头安抚他，阻止他过于激烈的侵占，可Haytham毫不领情。这简直不像一个吻，倒更像他对他的指责和报复。伴随着它，一些诅咒的话语从Haytham唇齿间夺门而出，恶毒地刺向那个alpha。但Shay没有反抗，只是站稳，并搂住他的肩膀。

    Haytham渐渐失了力气，血液倒流，一阵眩晕冲上头顶。那个人很自觉的扶住了他，手臂从腰后绕过，把他圈在围栏与自己的身体之间。Haytham顾不上，仰头靠在Shay怀中。

    很明显，Shay对他的爱已经廉价到无处不在的地步，可他依然认为这一切都是幻觉。

 

 

    “你的线人不会来了，Haytham。”

    一吻结束，Shay伏在他耳边小声说。

    Haytham一把推开他，后退了几步，眼神冷得像一把刀子。

    “……sir？”

    “看来我们得好好谈谈了，Shay。关于你是怎么知道我当上了圣殿骑士的团长……”他一步步逼近。

    “……怎么知道我替换了移民局的人。”

    他伸手，搭在他的脖子上。

    “……然后再自投罗网。”

 

    袖剑贴着他的动脉擦过去。

 


End file.
